


on fire & life is wine

by APgeeksout



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comeplay, D/s undertones, Episode Tag, Multi, PWP, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two just do your thing," she says, "I want to see it."</p><p>"It is a pretty good show," Buddy promises with a grin, and tugs Blake into a kiss, the fingers that cup his head tracing the sweep of the braid that Alexa worked into his hair earlier.</p><p>Blake/Murphy/Alexa PWP set following Takeover: Unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on fire & life is wine

They leave Full Sail with gold still in their grasp and head to Murphy's apartment, Buddy's hand a sure, hot weight on his thigh, and Alexa sparkling bright in the backseat.

If none of them is quite sure how she fits into this thing they've got going, it's also true that none of them have suggested that they drop her off at her own place first. She's been a part of their victory; she damn sure deserves to be part of the celebration.

Inside, they give Alexa the quickest of tours: bathroom, beer in the fridge, bed, and then there's an awkward pause. Usually, they would be on the bed - or sometimes the couch - by now, but that was when it was just them, just Blake and Murphy. With Alexa here, they're something new, and neither of them knows what that's supposed to look like.

Luckily, Alexa has some ideas.

"You two just do your thing," she says, "I want to see it."

"It _is_ a pretty good show," Buddy promises with a grin, and tugs Blake into a kiss, the fingers that cup his head tracing the sweep of the braid that Alexa worked into his hair earlier.

Shoes kicked off, shirts and sweats made quick work of, and they wind up sprawled together, like always, but different, too. The familiarity of Murphy's skin sweat-slick against his own, curls tickling over his chest and belly as he mouths a trail down to his cock, blends with the novelty of Alexa, watching them as avidly as she might look at the Women's Championship.

She hasn't spoken again, or moved any closer than the chair she's scooted to the edge of the circle of warm light cast by Buddy's bedside lamp, but perched there in the seat, she's slowly shed her own layers, down to a pair of blue panties almost the same color as the tips of the stray locks of hair that fall over her shoulders.

When the wet heat of Murphy's mouth first wraps around his cock, his head drops back onto the mattress, eyes closing as he lets out a sigh and loses himself to the sensation. When he opens them again, it's to find Alexa watching them intently, while her fingers twist and rub at her nipples, already raised and pink, and trail down to trace over the clinging fabric of the panties. Her eyes trail back up his body to lock with his own, and he notices that she's breathing just as heavy as he is.

His hips jerk involuntarily, into where Buddy's hands pin him firmly down to the sheets.

"Don't let him come yet," Alexa says, breaking her silence to give Murphy a command.

Murphy pulls away from him with a wet sound, and presses a sloppy kiss to the inside of his thigh. "Sorry, mate. It's only good manners to give the lady what she wants, right?"

Blake's pretty sure that manners don't much figure into whatever Alexa's got planned, but he doesn't have the chance to say that or anything else before she's out of the chair and padding the couple of steps over to knee onto the bed.

Murphy shifts to sit beside her, and leans in as though to kiss her. She shakes her head sternly and pushes his lower, and Blake watches as his lips drop to the delicate curve of her neck and over her breast instead. Her fingers press insistently into his shoulder, and after a moment, he realizes that he's being beckoned to sit as well. He presses a kiss to her knee on the way up to join Buddy at her other side. Her fingers rake into his hair, disheveling her own handiwork, as he mouths along the hot hollow of her collar bone, the salt of her sweat on his tongue.

He and Murphy are face to face again, and they trade a glance - probably only a little more wicked than they might have done in the ring before destroying an opponent - before they each lean in to take a firm nipple into their mouths. He's mainly playing his tongue over her, but he wouldn't be surprised if Murphy were using his teeth. He takes her sharply indrawn breath and the throaty noise that spills out of her as a compliment to their teamwork.

She shifts again, smoothing light fingers over their hair as she pulls away from them long enough to slip the sodden fabric down over the lithe muscles of her legs. She gathers the filmy material into one hand and presses it to Buddy's cheek. He nuzzles into her palm with a sigh that settles hot in Blake's gut.

"You're beautiful," he breathes, hand on one of her parted knees, inching up toward where the lamplight catches on the slickness between her thighs.

"Smart boys," she says warmly, one small hand landing in the center of Blake's chest to propel him back down to the mattress.

She moves again, coming to straddle one of his thighs, her skin warm and soft against his own, hips held at such an angle that he can't yet feel her wetness. She gives him a couple of short, sharp strokes and smiles approvingly at the way his breath quickens as he returns to full hardness.

"Alexa?" Buddy starts, sounding uncertain, regretful. "It's been just the two of us for a minute now. And we don't always... What I mean is, I'm not sure I have any condoms in the house."

"Did you hear me ask for one?" she asks, with a little bit of flint in her voice.

"No, ma'am," Blake speaks up from beneath her, drawing a warm smile from each of them.

"That work for you?" Buddy asks him.

It probably shouldn't; even before he got any applied sex ed on the rodeo circuit, he'd known it wasn't smart to go in unprotected. But, here, tonight, he doesn't want to end what's happening - what could happen for all of them together after this - before it ever gets started. It doesn't feel like the worst call he could've made, when he nods his agreement.

Especially not after Alexa purrs another "Good," at him, the earlier flint in her tone vanished, but still somehow striking off sparks when she moves again to straddle his hips and sinks slowly onto his cock.

She's so wet, even without either of them having been permitted to touch her, and he wonders how long she's been thinking about this. The feeling is tighter and slicker than Murphy's mouth, and he takes a shaky breath that's echoed by Alexa's own. Words seem to fail them all for a few minutes as she rocks her body over his, his hands framing her compact hips, Murphy's roaming over the rest of her available skin and occasionally dropping to skim down Blake's side or up his thigh.

Buddy reaches down into the space between Blake and Alexa, and Blake can't see the way he touches her, but he feels the way it makes her back arch and her body shudder. Another sloppy thrust, and he's spilling inside her, feels it add to the slickness between them.

"You're close, too?" she pants at Murphy.

He nods and leans in to kiss her neck again.

She strokes the sweaty hair back from his temple. "Good," she says gently. "Finish on my tits."

Whether it's the contrast between the filth of the command and the sweetness in the way she delivers it, or that the fingers he wraps around himself are glistening with her wetness, or just the something extra that having Alexa around does for them, but it takes only a few steady jerks before Murphy goes off, spattering her neck and chest and stomach.

Blake's cock has softened and slipped out of her, but Alexa is still perched above him, and he feels the fresh wave of pleasure rip through her as she gives a little moan and rubs a rivulet of spunk into her skin.

"Good," she says again, and sinks to the sheets between them. He's dimly aware that she's called them _good_ again and again tonight - starting even back at ringside - and he's also aware of how much he likes hearing it. How much he wants to keep hearing it.

"Clean me up," she says, gesturing at the come that's been smeared over her chest and run down the inside of her thigh.

When Buddy makes to rise, heading, Blake guesses, to fetch her a washcloth, she snags his wrist and shakes her head.

"Use your mouths," she says. "Get me off again, and I'll make sure it's worth your while next time."

 _How d'ya think we got so lucky?_ Murphy's grin seems to ask before he hooks one of her knees over his shoulder and dips his face to her crease. Blake doesn't know how the answer to that silent question, and he doesn't know Alexa's body well enough yet to know if this'll be enough to get her there again, but he's pretty sure that he'll be ready to go again in no time if he gets to keep watching his partner lap and suck and tease his own jizz back out of her.

He bends his own mouth back to her throat and moves down her chest, swiping her skin clear and teasing her with his tongue in equal measure. When he ventures down to her belly for one stray drip, Murphy lifts his head a moment. Blake reaches out to press fingers to her in an experimental stroke, and she surges up into his touch. While Alexa writhes under his hand, Buddy pulls him into a kiss that tastes of all three of them, bitter and salty and becoming something better together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title snagged from Interpol's "No I in Threesome".


End file.
